Ways to make the Organization Kill you
by DarkWolfXIII
Summary: yeah yeah, I know heaps of people have already done this, but what the hell, eh? ways to make each member of Organization XIII want to murder you. Enjoy!
1. 1: Xemnas

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. I love Xemnas, but he's just too much fun to torment :D

* * *

**#1: Ways to make Xemnas light-saber you in the face.**

1. Throw paint at him.

.

2. Better yet, throw paint tins at him.

.

3. Dye his Zebra-suit pink.

.

4. Replace his Ethereal Blades with bananas.

.

5. Tell him it was a gift from Saix.

.

6. Insist Diz has better hair then him.

.

7. Tell him Lexaeus has a deep, undying love for him

.

8. When he lectures you about emotions shove Xigbar's socks in his face and run away laughing

.

9. Tell him Kingdom Hearts would never love him

.

10. Graffiti his room in bright, obnoxious colours

.

11. Give him a makeover in his sleep

.

12. Every time he walks into a room, scream in horror and jump out the nearest window

.

13. Slap him upside the head while he's in the middle of a sentence

.

14. Tell him you thought you saw a heartless

.

15. Replace his coffee with laxatives

.

16. Videotape him in the shower

.

17. Set it as Saix's computer wallpaper

.

18. Ask him what kind of pole's stuck up his ass

.

19. Run down the halls screaming THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING! THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING!

.

20. Walk up to him and randomly whisper, "I know what you and VII did last night…" Then walk away eying him suspiciously

.

21. At the crack of dawn, bang on his door very loudly. When he asks what's gong on, tell him his alarm clock died

.

Superior looked up from the paper that had been conveniently placed on his desk. "Who would make me want to do such things..?" He continued to ponder the subject as he headed out the door. Someone was going to pay for this…

* * *

Alrighty then~ First chapter up. Thanks to my friend Sam, for coming up with some of the ideas ;)


	2. 2: Xigbar

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xigbar, or any of the other Nobodies. Wouldn't it be cool though? :D

**#2: Ways to make Xigbar use you for target practice.**

Hide around corners and jump out when he walks by, screaming, "Have you been a good boy?"

.

Replace his Arrowguns with super soakers

.

Steal all his hair ties

.

Tell him it was Axel and he only wanted to be as pretty as him

.

Tell him Xaldin's coming for back for his other eye

.

Take his underwear and leave them all around Demyx's room

.

Tell him Larxene's actually a man

.

Every five minutes, ask him if he wants a pickle

.

Tell him Sora's standing behind him ready to destroy him.

.

Show him fanfictions of XigDem, XigXal or any other things that would make him have a heart attack

.

Ask him how good his depth perception is

.

Dye the silver streaks in his hair bright purple

.

Staple his ponytail to the wall

.

Wear an eye patch and crack pirate jokes

.

Tell him Xaldin laced his food with cyanide

.

While he's eating it

.

Put breadcrumbs in his cloak hood and watch the birdies attack him

.

Gather the others, tie him to a table and see if he's ticklish

.

Tell him his shoes untied

.

When he goes to look, steal his hair tie, fluff up his hair and run like hell. Be sure to hide his brush.

.

Xigbar ripped the piece of paper that had been stapled to his door off and crumpled it up. "Grrr… So THAT'S where my hair ties went!" He pocketed the crumpled list and stormed off down the halls. He had some Nobodies to slaughter.

.....

Yeah, these are pretty boring, but ah well, its fun to torment you Xiggy! But we all love you!


	3. 3: Xaldin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xaldin either! Awww…

**#3: Ways to make Xaldin slice you into pieces.**

Dye his hair green

.

When he walks into a room, scream: "OH CRAP CALL HERCULES MEDUSA GOT OUT AGAIN!"

.

Draw a fake "Luxord style" mustache on him in permanent

.

Tell him dirt tastes better than his food

.

Tell him Xigbars waiting for him in his room, doing the wink-wink nudge-nudge move

.

Better yet, tell him when Xigbar's just getting out of the shower

.

Tell him the air conditioner broke, and he's taking over the job

.

Stick flower and bunny stickers all over his lances

.

When he gets angry, sigh and say loudly: "Its because you didn't make it on master-chief isn't it."

.

Undo all his braids in his sleep, and hide his brush

.

When he wakes up tell him how beautiful he looks this morning

.

Set a very loud, cutesy ringtone for him on your phone

.

When he's not in the room, make it ring and scream "OH MY GOD THATS XALDY!!"

.

Replace his usual kitchen apron with a very frilly, pink apron

.

Make him do the Macarena

.

Videotape the whole thing and play it at every meeting

.

Shave off one of he's eyebrows

.

Replace his shampoo with super glue

.

Mould his hair into a Mohawk

.

When he comes out of his room, tell him the punks are dead

....

Xaldin shoved the piece of paper in the trash, seething with anger. "Medusa am I? Ill show them who's fucking Medusa!!!" And so he summoned his lances to go slice whoever wrote the stupid list in the first place.

....

**Next chapter up soon! This time Vexen!**


	4. 4: Vexen

**Disclaimer: ****Still don't own any of the members. If I did that would be the shiz.**

**#4: Ways to make Vexen freeze you to non-existence**

Switch all his corrosive chemicals around

.

Run like hell when you hear the lab explode

.

Tell him Zexion did it, and he'll do it again

.

Ask him what its like to be a walking freezer

.

Steal his gloves and line them with jelly

.

Make all the Organization engage in a game of dodgeball

.

Make it all of them against him

.

Throw a rave party in his lab

.

Dye his hair rainbow

.

Replace his acid with Mountain Dew

.

Laugh when he can't make the right potion

.

Imitate his crazy Japanese laugh every chance you get

.

Insist that Marluxia has bad photos of him

.

Laugh hysterically as he turns Marly into a Popsicle

.

Randomly walk up to him and demand he make ice for your drink

.

Dye his hair blue

.

Follow him around all day calling him Saix

.

Paint fluffy pink bunnies all over his shield

.

Steal all the stools in his lab and make a tower out of them in his room

.

Run up behind him and demand a piggyback

…..

Vexen growled and slammed the piece of paper that had been stuck to his door down on the desk. "I bet one of those damn neophytes wrote this…" He summoned his Shield and stormed off ready to beat the living shit out of whoever wrote the list.

…..

**I swear to god Vexen it wasn't me! I'd never do that to you! Well, maybe number 19…**

**Next up be Lexaeus! Heheheh…**


	5. 5: Lexaeus

**Thought up by my friend Sam and I. Sorry to all the Lex fans, but I don't really like him :P**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts/Square Enix related stuff. If I did I'd rule the world by now.

**#5: Ways to make Lexaeus cry**

Write "The Ugly Stick" in permanent marker on his Tomahawk

.

Continuously poke him in the face with a 20 ft pole

.

Post a sign on his door saying: "The castle is full, go home."

.

Glare at him obsessively

.

If he looks, look away

.

If he asks what your doing, tell him looking at something ugly

.

Ask him if his head is on fire (because his hair looks like it)

.

Shave his head when he's sleeping

.

Tell him it was the remnants of his guinea pig

.

Ask him if he's related to the hulk

.

When he and everyone's in the room, shout out "who's taking up all the ugly?"

.

Glue his eyebrows to the ceiling

.

Better yet, glue him to the ceiling

.

Ask him how many doorframes he's hit in his lifetime

.

Ask him if he has YY chromosomes (Refer to profile quotes lol)

.

Ask him if his parents were ugly trees

.

Stick the berserker-boy onto him at least five times a day

.

Trip him over then yell "TIMBER!"

.

Tell him Santa saw a picture of him and wont be coming this Christmas

.

Whack him over the head and yell, "Steroids are bad! Bad Lexaeus!"

….

Lexaeus pulled a face but didn't say a word. He summoned his tomohawk and stomped out the door. Boy someone was in for it now…

….

**And there's Lexaeus. Again, im not a fan of him, hence all the bad things. **

**Next up is Zexion! Oh yeah!**


	6. 6: Zexion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zexion. Or any other Nobodies, y'know.

**6: Ways to make Zexion beat you to death with his book.**

Pull out a tape measure and measure how tall his is at any random time

.

Replace his Lexicon cover with one that says 'Zexion's Diary' and decorate it with pink love hearts

.

Place random stories of Yaoi in it and give it to Axel

.

Continuously ask for the meaning of random long words such as Hippopotomonstroses quipedaliophobia (One word) and Lopado temacho selacho galeo kranio leipsano drim hypo trimmato silphio parao melito katakechy meno kichl epi kossypho phatto perister alektryon opte kephallio kigklo peleio lagoio siraio baphe tragano pterygon (One word also XD) (1)

.

Get him drunk enough so he passes out

.

Put him in Marluxia's bed (though inform Marluxia beforehand)

.

Laugh hysterically as he freaks out and tries to remember what happened

.

Play with a feather in his face when he's trying to read

.

Rip out the last page in his book

.

Glue his head to the pillow

.

Dye his hair bright pink

.

When he awakes, say, "Gee Marly did you get short or what?"

.

Glue all his books to the ceiling

.

Replace the pages in his book with pages of Zemyx stories

.

Watch him freak out again

.

Adopt 20 kittens

.

Sign the adoption papers with his name, and set them loose in his room

.

Leave Xigbar's socks under his pillow

.

Glue something extremely smelly, possibly 4 month old cheese, somewhere in his room so he cant remove it

.

Run around the castle screaming that it's Zexion's birthday. Inform the other members about 'Birthday Punches'

……

Zexion ripped the paper in half and sighed angrily, calmly standing from his seat and walking out the door. "So that's what happened to my Lexicon…"

…...

**Poor Zexion, he wont trust anyone ever again.**

**(1)- they're actual words. ****Hippopotomonstroses quipedaliophobia **** means "fear of long words, and ****Lopado temacho selacho galeo kranio leipsano drim hypo trimmato silphio parao melito katakechy meno kichl epi kossypho phatto perister alektryon opte kephallio kigklo peleio lagoio siraio baphe tragano pterygon**** means "name of a dish compounded of all kinds of dainties, fish, flesh, fowl, and sauces.". Lol.**

**Next is Saix! Oh boy, he's always the funniest to torment!**


	7. 7: Saix

**Sorry it took a while, I've been busy writing other stuff. Anywhoo, here's Saix!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**7: ways to make Saix go berserk on you.**

Tell him Xemnas is choosing favorites…

.

…And he's not the favorite.

.

Put corks on the ends of the spikes on his Claymore

.

Ask him if his somebody was an elf

.

Leave a trail of dog toys leading into his bedroom

.

Draw a target on his head while he sleeps… If he even does sleep

.

Tell Xigbar Xemnas just got a new moving target for him

.

Follow him around all day pretending bow and worship him

.

When he asks what you're doing, tell him 'Worshiping the banana king.'

.

Draw one of those 'XD' happy faces on him using his scar

.

Insist to Roxas that he's the Easter Bunny

.

Bleach his hair white

.

Follow him around calling him 'Ol' Man River"

.

Buy him an incredibly flash dog collar for his birthday

.

Get him drunk enough so that he passes out

.

When he's out cold, balance a doggie treat on his nose and take pictures

.

Leave anger management pamphlets all over his room

.

Replace his earrings with Cheerio's

.

Tar and feather him in a random hallway

.

Leave eggs in his boots

.

When he comes to kill you, say you didn't know Dusks could lay eggs.

.

….

Saix ripped the note that had been attached to his Claymore in half, seething with anger. "Fucking Dusks my ass." He gripped Lunatic in his hands and stormed off, ready to open up a can of whoop-ass on whoever he crossed.

….

**I had major writer's block, so I apologies for the not-so-funny things. Anywayy, up next is Axel!**


	8. 8: Axel

**Disclaimer: I dun own Axel, nor any other Nobodies. Sigh…**

**8: Ways to make Axel incinerate you into nothingness.**

Continuously repeat to Axel 'Got it Memorized?' After everything anyone says

.

Lock him in a freezer

.

When he talks to Roxas, shake your head and sigh, "Pedro-Bear strikes again."

.

Randomly run up behind him and measure his waist

.

When he asks what you're doing, turn around and scream out "Is Xemnas even feeding this guy??"

.

Sneak up behind him, touch his spikes, giggle like a fangirl (or fanboy) and run

.

Replace his Chakrams with hula-hoops

.

Slick down his hair into a Larxene-style do

.

Dye his hair bright green in his sleep

.

In the morning tell him the colour really brings out his eyes

.

Set Marluxia's flower gardens ablaze

.

Write in big letters "Axel waz ere lolz" in the now ash garden, and laugh hysterically as Marluxia tries to strangle Axel

.

Steal all the Sea-Salt Ice Cream in the Castle and let it melt in his bed

.

Lock him outside in the pouring rain

.

Tell him to go light all the candles in a room

.

Blow them out, and ask him to do it again

.

When he's asleep, sneak a Roxas plushie into his arms

.

Take photos and set them as the screen saver on all the computers

.

At ungodly hours of the night, slip an Ipod into his ears and turn it up enough to make his ears bleed

.

Make it play 'Burn Baby Burn'

….

Axel laughed. "Whoever came up with this is pretty sharp. None the less…" He stood and casually walked out the door, a little flame dancing on the end of his fingertip.

….

**Oh noes, Axel's gonna get whoever did this! Demyx up next~**


	9. 9: Demyx

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**9: Ways to make Demyx beat you to death with a Sitar and drown you.**

Continuously remind him that mullets aren't 'in' anymore

.

Steal the strings to his Sitar

.

When he's playing a song, keep untuning the strings

.

Tell him Zexion is looking for him, winking at him all the while

.

Laugh as the two become confused

.

Shave off one side of his hair

.

Make a beard out of it

.

Glue it to him in his sleep

.

Tell him the sock puppets are out to get him

.

In dead silence, (Preferably during breakfast when everyone's around) Loudly say, "Oh, and Demyx, Next time you and Zexion are in your room could you kindly keep it down? Some of us have missions in the morning."

.

Randomly jump from around corners and drench him with a super soaker

.

Take his Sitar and hide it under Xigbar's bed

.

No matter how much he pleads, begs and cries do not tell him where it is

.

Continuously trip him over

.

Steal Xaldin's lances, then tell him Demyx did It

.

Give him something that's absolutely chock-full of chilli

.

Tape him to the wall

.

Tell him to go up to the Castle's roof and make some rain, because you're sick of the weather

.

Lock him in a safe

.

Put Vaseline on his doorknob

.

Laugh when he freaks out because he can't get into his room.

….

Demyx pouted and folded his arms, pushing the note away. "I bet Axel done this." He suddenly walked off to confront the troublesome redhead, Sitar gripped in hand.

….

**And there you have it! Careful though, I think Demyx may be in tears after all these. Next up is Luxord; this may be a tricky one…**


	10. 10: Luxord

**Disclaimer: I don't own Luxord or any of the Organization members. Though it'd be cool if I did!**

**10: Ways to make Luxord poke your eyes out with cards, go back in time and do it again.**

Shave off his beard

.

Glue all his poker cards to the ceiling

.

Cut all his poker cards into itty bitty pieces and use them as confetti

.

Tell him Mickey Mouse is more badass then him

.

Every five minutes offer him tea and a crumpet

.

Draw weird faces all over his cards

.

Follow him around in a top hat and monocle imitating his British accent

.

Better yet, get _all_ the members to follow him around in a top hat and monocle imitating his accent

.

Call him angel eyes

.

Steal some of his human-sized poker cards and attempt to make a flying machine out of them

.

Jump off the roof to see if it works, while he's watching

.

If you're alive after that, blame it on him

.

At ungodly hours of the night, burst into his room screaming, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!"

.

Make a cape out of the British flag for him to wear

.

Call him 'Limey Man' (1)

.

Steal a bottle of Sake from Xaldin; convincing him it's a gift

.

Laugh hysterically as he gets beaten to a pulp by The Whirlwind Lancer

.

When he's training against someone or fighting Heartless, cheer him on and scream, "FOR BRITTANIA!!"

.

Continuously make random beats you can never lose with him, i.e., "Bet you 100 munny the sky will be blue tomorrow."

.

As suggested by XShiori-chanX- Hide 5 aces up your sleeve and challenge him to a game of strip poker, exclaiming, "Loser has to run five laps of the castle naked."

….

Luxord ripped off the note that had been stuck to the back of his poker cards and growled, throwing it out the nearest window. "Those bastards will learn never to mess with the Gambler of Fate…"

….

**Alrighty then, that's Luxord done. Oh, and with the 'Angel eyes' thing, have you ever noticed his eyes? They're soooo pretty! Anyway, next up beh Marlooosha, this'll be fun…**

**(1) – For those who don't know, its from the yugioh abridged series. I'm not a fan of yugioh myself, but MAN did I laugh at those!**


	11. 11: Marluxia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marlooosha, ahem. I mean Marluxia.**

**11: Ways To Make Marluxia grind you into plant food.**

shave off his eyebrows

.

Glue them to his upper lip so he looks like he has a pink mustache

.

Lawnmower his gardens into oblivion

.

Give him a map leading to all gay bars in TWTNW (If they have any)

.

Dye his hair neon colours

.

Braid his hair

.

Always call him either Mar-lux-I-a or Marloooosha

.

Sit next to him and whisper in his ear "Must be fun for a guy like you to be living with a group of men."

.

When he questions the remark or flat out tries to kill you scream "Oh noes! Don't kill me with your almighty flower-power Marly~!"

.

Replace all the flowers in his room with scented candles

.

Insist it was a gift from Axel

.

Wherever he walks throw flower petals in his wake, bowing and worshiping him

.

Give him a pink, frilly princess dress for his birthday

.

Continuously ask him whether his somebody was a girl

.

Tell him the pedo-bear is after him

.

When he's training or fighting Heartless with his Scythe scream out "Don't chop at it its not a sword!" (1)

.

Get together some of the other members and make them sing 'Dude looks like a Lady' when he walks into a room

.

Stick fifty million whoopee-cushions under his chair

.

When he sets them off laugh and scream out "Man! What the hell has he been eating?!"

.

Get Vexen to create a Replica of him and make it piss off all the others

.

Laugh hysterically when the real Marluxia gets the living shit beaten out of him by a bunch or rampaging nobodies

….

Marluxia growled and swiftly summoned his scythe, quickly ripping up the foled piece of paper that had been conveniently placed on his bed so none of the other Nobodies would ever find it. "I am NOT a damn female! Those bastards will pay for this…"

….

**Finally! Sorry it took so long to update, but those who read my profile will understand that I was on temporary holiday for the last week. Anywho, Larxene is next in line. Boy this'll be easy.**

– **Taken from the movie 'The Benchwarmers', one that my friend and I will usually be found quoting lines from. "Don't chop at it its not a sword!" "YOU'RE A SWORD."**


	12. 12: Larxene

**Disclaimer: I don't own Larxene, but If I did she probably would have murdered me by now.**

**12: Ways to make Larxene stab you to death then electrocute your remains into nothingness.**

Every time she says a snidely remark, say, "Don't be so heartless."

.

Replace all her knives with cheaply made cardboard replicas

.

Tell her the cockroaches are awaiting their queen

.

Saw the heels off her boots

.

Paint the walls of her room with pink fairies and ponies and whatever else so cutesy it would make even God vomit with rage. (I apologise in advance to all those believers)

.

Replace her boots with roller blades

.

Better yet, tie the roller blades together and push her down a flight of stairs

.

If she's still alive, I suggest you run like hell

.

Glue one of her knives up her nose. (Preferably in her sleep)

.

Style her hair exactly like Axel's in her sleep, adding red eyebrows and the black strikes he has below his eyes

.

When she wakes up with the still Axel style do, Yell out, "Is it just me or are Vexen's clones getting uglier?"

.

Play darts with her knives, without permission

.

Jump out from behind random corners and pretend to throw a bucket of water at her

.

Laugh hysterically as she screams and flinches from nothing

.

Tell her Marluxia said something bad about her

.

When she gets angry at you or says something insulting, scream, "SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!"

.

Cut off her funny antenna thingies

.

follow her around all day pretending they're a mustache

.

Glue a pair of her underwear (Preferably an embarrassing, frilly pink pair) to the Grey room's ceiling

.

Make an arrow sign saying 'MEGABITCH' and pull it out whenever her back is turned.

….

Larxene muttered a long string of curses loudly as she ripped the note to shreds, sparks beginning to fly all about her. "Those stupid bastards are all gonna die now!!" She kicked down the door and stormed out, still cursing to herself.

….

**Oh my god, I really tortured her here! No doubt you will most likely be dead after attempting these, good luck. Finally up to our youngest member, dear little Roxy! This'll be a laugh, and possibly in the last chapter we get to find out who exactly has written all these lists! I'll update soon, those who have reviewed this thus far get a cookie!**


	13. 13: Roxas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the concept of Kingdom Hearts, Characters, Square Enix, and well you know all that.**

**13: Ways to make Roxas bash you with his Keyblades into absolute oblivion.**

Turn his spikety hair into an afro

.

Tape a note to his door reading: 'You must be this tall to enter'

.

Better yet, tape it so he can't reach it

.

Replace his Keyblades with actual house keys

.

Walk up to him and say, "Dude, you're awesome."

.

When he smiles frown and say, "Whoops I thought you were Sora."

.

Tell him Chuck Norris is hiding in his closet

.

Throw melted ice cream at him during meetings

.

Tell him Axel want's his unmentionables back

.

Put dishwashing liquid all over the floor outside his room (1)

.

Laugh evilly when he can't stand up from all the slipping he's doing

.

Whenever he's trying to count something, continually scream out random numbers

.

Do the shaving cream envelope bomb prank on him (2)

.

Dye his hair hot pink and bright green

.

Stick a sign on his back reading "Never stop kicking me"

.

Laugh hysterically as the whole Organization (Including yourself if you wish) Engage in a game of 'Kick the Roxas'

.

Every time you see him, scream, "H'O MY GOD SORA'S GOTTEN INTO THE CASTLE!!"

.

Tie him to a chair and read him very graphical stories of AkuRoku

.

Tell him Axel's waiting for him in his bed

.

**Suggested by Volixia669 – **Stick (very disturbing) pictures of AkuRoku all around his room.

….

Roxas scowled at the paper, rubbing his back slightly. "So that's why they wouldn't stop the kicking. And those stories… The horror. Someone's going to get severe Keyblade wounds!" He suddenly called Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his hands, kicking down the door rather than taking the time to simply open it. He marched down the halls, just about ready to destroy something, _anything _that got in his way.

….

**Ooh… Roxas is pissed. Anyway, the final chapter is next, and may god have mercy on whoever wrote these, because I doubt they'll even exist after this. And I apologies to all those Xion fans out there, but I'm one of those who believe Xion wasn't really a dead-set member of the Organization. After all, It's Organization XIII, not Organization XIV. Please don't kill me!**

**(1) **– **Well, when someone has tiles or hardwood outside their bedroom door, its fun to watch them fall right on their ass after slipping on the soap. Trust me, it works.**

**(2) **– **Now, THIS is a prank worth doing! What you do is fill an envelope up with shaving cream and slip the open end just under someone's door (Make sure they're in the room when you do this) When its good you stomp on the envelope and that will make the shaving cream explode everywhere on the other side. Just make sure you run like hell after that XD**


	14. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix or Disney characters. Good thing too, if I owned Donald Duck he'd most likely be dead by now… (I don't like that duck.)**

*****

The Room Where Nothing Gathers was filled with utter calamity, Nobodies from all sides of the seating arrangement screaming things difficult to comprehend at those seated opposite them. Now was the time Xemnas had to step in, or watch hopelessly as his Castle was diminished from the inside out. In a swirl of darkness he appeared in his chair as the others continued their verbal assaults on each other, Xemnas having to ask Saix for help controlling the room of screaming, cursing, threatening, utterly outraged group of Nobodies who were just about in the right state of mind to kill someone.

Xemnas frowned pleadingly at Saix, the second in command nodding and sighing heavily. He sat upright in his throne, eyes starting to haze over golden yellow. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW SO LORD XEMNAS MAY SPEAK!!!"

They all suddenly went silent, eyes averting from each other up to their Superior, who was currently massaging his temples from the sudden headache which had befelled him.

"Thank you, Saix." The Lunar Diviner simply nodded in acknowledgment and glared at the others, which sent chills down their spines.

"Now, what has all of you in such an uproar? Demyx didn't turn the Grey Room into a pool again did he?

"No, sir…" Demyx ducked his head slightly, twiddling his thumbs together as he felt a lot of anger-ridden eyes on him. Marluxia gripped the arms of his chair with such force they were almost cracking, sitting up in the throne hastily.

"The reason we are all pissed, Superior, is that SOMEONE has been making stupid lists on how to piss us all off, and if SOMEONE doesn't fess up soon I'm going to punch the living shit out of the next person I see!!"

Demyx cowered slightly in his throne. He really wasn't in the mood for dying right now.

"How do we know it wasn't YOU flower girl?!" Xigbar cried angrily, throwing an accusing finger in the direction of no. IX. Marluxia growled, a vein beginning to pulse violently on his temple.

"Shut up you one-eyed pirate bastard! I bet it was you!" Xigbar gave a loud snort, suddenly aiming Sharpshooter where Marluxia's non-existent heart lay in his chest.

The room was sent into chaos once again, everyone now drawing their weapons and screaming insults at one another again. Xemnas sighed heavily and let his head fall into his hands. He could hear Saix trying to gain control of the noise level again, though it was no use.

"I'm going to stab whoever wrote those damned lists until they're dead, then stab them some more…"

The ruckus was so loud it could be faintly heard in some close worlds, especially when Saix decided to go berserker on his comrades.

---

Sora sat peacefully on the soft grass, inhaling the relaxing scent of the sky and grass as a slight wind ruffled his hair. He smiled down at the paper and pencil in his hands, reading over it carefully. He suddenly heard the faint sound of someone screaming his name, looking up to see his friends, Donald and Goofy, bolting towards him.

"Hey guys, what's with all the commotion?" Sora smiled at them, the two panting after the mad dash. "Sora! Didja hear? The Organization's Castle in an uproar, you can hear the screamin' for miles!"

Sora grinned, making the two look at him oddly. "Really?"

Donald suddenly noticed the piece of paper in his hands, and the rather too innocent look on his face.

"Sora… What are those lists for..?"

******

**Finally! I'm done with this. Thanks to all those who read-and reviewed, you all get a cookie! Hopefully this'll give me some time to finish my other stories too.**

**There was always another reason as to why Xemnas hated that snot-nosed Keyblade bearer…**


End file.
